But It's Better if You Do
by MajestyLove56
Summary: Kyle Marsden is in a love-less marriage and is new to Charming. She meets Happy Lowman when her car brakes down and it's anything but smooth sailing from there. Will Happy be better than her husband? or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story and it's about my favorite Sons character, Happy. I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally decided to jot it down on paper. Here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the universe of the Sons of Anarchy. Things you don't recognize are mine. **

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm done with you. You think that you can do anything to me and I'll just let it slide? Well I've done that for the last 27 years of my life. No more. Leave right now. Please."

Kyle Marsden had finally cracked. Her whole life she had done everything everybody else wanted her to. When she had married right out of high school, she was the perfect wife. She was the perfect daughter, the perfect person. Right now, she was far from perfect. Her life was in shambles and she had no idea how it had gotten this way. Standing in front of her was a very angry biker. A biker by the name of Happy Lowman.

Kyle Marsden was not happy with her life right now; not that she was really happy with her life before, but now not so much. Her husband Joseph Marsden was an esteemed lawyer in the town Oakland, California and had decided to uproot her from the glorious house to move to the dismal town of Charming, California. She didn't want to go, but seeing as she always did everything he wanted without complaint, she packed up her house and set to drive off to Charming.

"My car has completely crapped out on me and Joseph isn't picking up his phone Mother" Kyle rolled her eyes as she walked back and forth through the rocky terrain in her Louboutin's. Her Lincoln Navigator was smoking at the front and she was 30 minutes out from Charming on a deserted road. She tried calling her husband 7 times before she conceded and called a local automotive shop and then her mother, Lucille Rhodes.

"I'm sure he's just in an no service zone, honey. The tow truck will be there soon and you'll be fine. Just make sure you have a cardigan on." Her mother chimed through the other end of the phone.

"Mom, it's 92 degrees outside."

"Yes, but you don't know what kind of man is going to be driving that tow truck. Best to be safe rather than sorry."

Kyle sighed and rolled her eyes. It was just like her mom to look down on people who had honest working jobs and weren't doctors or lawyers, or even accountants. Kyle looked up from her phone and thankfully saw the aforementioned tow truck driving up towards her.

"Listen mother, the tow truck is here. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye."

She was so excited for the tow truck to finally be here. She was hot and sweaty, and more than a little frustrated that her husband was not answering his phone leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere. The man driving the tow truck parked, stepped out of the truck, walked right past her and immediately began to hitch her car to the back of the truck without saying anything to her. When he was finished he got back into the drivers side and closed the door. Kyle wasn't sure what to do and stood there silently.

"Are you coming?" a gruff voice came through the window and she hurriedly got into the passenger seat of the truck. Kyle had never been in this type of situation before and didn't really know what to say or do. She looked over at the man driving the tow truck; he was bald and had a snake tattoo on his head. He had many other tattoos down his arms and she was sure he had more hidden underneath his shirt. She also noticed he was wearing a leather vest with a big reaper on the back and SONS OF ANARCHY written across the top. He did not look happy, and he looked pretty dangerous.

Kyle sighed and rested her head against the window looking at her phone again to make sure she hadn't missed any calls from Joseph. Nothing. She sighed again thinking about the situation she was in. Joseph had driven up to charming with the movers a week ahead of her so he could get everything situated before she got there so she wouldn't have to worry about anything. The idea seemed nice but she knew it wasn't really for her benefit. He told her to call him if she needed anything and when she really did need something, he couldn't be bothered to answer his phone. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Quit doing that." The gruff voice spoke to her, and Kyle opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were glued to the road.

"Quit doing what?" Kyle asked with her bros furrowed

"Quit sighing. It's fucking annoying." The driver of the tow truck said with his eyes still glued to the road.

Kyle was a little taken aback at that statement. Her family didn't really swear growing up and her husband didn't really either.

"I-I'm sorry." She said not wanting to get on this guys bad side considering they had another 20 minutes until they got to Charming. She heard him grunt in response and she took that as an acceptance.

She looked down at her phone again and decided to text Joseph where she would be at once he looked at his phone. She closed her eyes again and hoped to get to the automotive shop soon.

They pulled up to Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair around 30 minutes later and Kyle noticed that it really didn't look like any automotive repair shop she had been to. There were tons of motorcycles parked outside and scantily clad girls walking through different doors. She wasn't exactly sure if she had called the right place. There was only one automotive shop in Charming so this place had to be it. The man parked the truck and they both got out.

"Go in the office and find Gemma." The man said to her before he started yelling at two other guys to help him.

Kyle looked around and felt really out of place. She was wearing a ruffled turquoise blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with her 4 inch Christian Louboutin heels and Kendra Scott jewelry pieces with her Coach purse and Prada sunglasses. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Many of the men seemed to notice her and whistled which made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't really like dressing the way she did, but Joseph liked it so she wanted to make him happy. Not that he really paid attention to her anyway. She took a deep breath and headed towards what she though was the office.

She knocked on the door before she entered and a lady in her mid-50's looked up at her and stood up. God, she hadn't even talked to this lady and she was already intimidated. She was wearing tight black jeans with leather boots, a low cute top and a leather jacket to match, not to mention the tattoo on her breast and the bold blonde streaks running through her hair. Kyle also noticed a long scar that was right in the valley of her breasts, heart surgery probably.

"So, you were the one who was stranded in the desert I'm guessing?" Kyle couldn't find the words to speak and the lady raised her eyebrows. " I'll take your silence as a yes and if you could sit down, we can start filling out the paperwork."

It took Kyle a couple seconds before she could for a complete sentence. "O-Of course. I'm sorry." She said as she sat down in the chair the lady had offered her. "I'm Kyle Marsden, and yes, I was the one who got stranded. I'm moving here with my husband Joseph and he got here last week with the movers and sent for me to come down and he told me to take my car to the dealers to get it checked, but of course, I didn't and now I'm stuck here," Kyle could feel herself rambling but it was a nervous habit and she couldn't stop once she started. "and my husbands not answering his phone and I don't know anybody here and I don't even know where my new house is-"

"I only need to know what kind of car you have." The lady said interrupting her.

"A Lincoln Navigator." Kyle said looking down.

The lady pursed her lips and started typing on her computer. "Well I guess once you start talking you don't stop, huh?" Kyle just looked at her silently slightly embarrassed. "I'm Gemma."

Kyle smiled slightly. "Hello Gemma."

It was near 5:30 before Joseph showed up at the shop. He had finally answered his phone after a record breaking 25 calls. Kyle could have been dead for all he knew and he couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone. Kyle had been sitting at one of the picnic tables after finding out there was a hole in her piston and she needed a new engine, which had to be ordered.

"I am so sorry sweetie." Joseph said walking towards her with his arms open. He was dressed in his usual suit. Black, double breasted with two buttons, just the way he liked it.

Kyle stood up and let Joseph come to her as he wrapped her in a hug that she didn't return. Joseph could sense she was mad at him and he let her out of his hold and tilted her chin to look up at him.

"I was in some very important meetings today so I put my phone on silent. Don't be mad okay?" he said with his puppy dog eyes. He was gorgeous and could get away with anything. He used his puppy dog eyes and his good looks to charm her into whatever he wanted. "You know that if I knew you were having car troubles I would have came to get you."She smiled slightly at him and looked at the man who had came and got her. Happy, Gemma had said his name was. Kyle has laughed at first and thought it was a joke. She then found out it was his actual name and thought that it was a very ironic his mother had named him Happy. She saw him staring at her from the other side of the lot. She gave him a close lipped smile and he nodded at her. She had given him a very big tip of $100 to say thank you. Her husband should have been there, not him.

Joseph has ushered her into his Audi And they had driven about ten minutes before they had gotten to their new house. It was pretty small compared to their home in Oakland and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She was very used to the lavish life she had lived in Oakland and she had a feeling they would be downgrading here in Charming. Sure, she would rather be more comfortable wearing jeans and a t-shirt than in heels and a skirt, but she would rather those jeans be True Religions and the shirt from Bloomingdales.

Joseph led her inside and helped her with her bags that they had transferred from her SUV.

"So what do you think? It's nice right? I mean sure it's not what we're used to, but this is a small town and they don't have the place to accommodate our usual living standards." He said smiling leading her to their living room

Kyle assessed the decorating. It was way too modern. She liked more traditional styles and comfort and he didn't care what the house looked like as long as he wasn't bothered by any asking of his whole house had been decorated to the modernized style and she wondered who did it. Their usual interior designer, Christine Hudson, had a house she was working on and had respectfully declined the proposition of decorating their new much smaller house. Christine also knew she didn't like modern.

"I know you'll make friends here, this is a small town and Jacob is very popular and-"

"Who decorated the house?" Kyle asked interrupting him.

"I'm sorry?" Joseph asked staring at her.

"You heard me."

"Umm, I did." He said averting his eyes to look out the window.

"You did. Are you sure?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well of course I had some help from Sophia." He countered.

Kyle saw red. "Are you kidding me Joseph?! You said she was done; and now you have her decorating my house? OUR house?!" She was breathing heavily and tears were threatening to fall.

Joseph walked towards her with his arms out, "Kyle, listen to me sweetheart. She is done, but I wasn't just going to fire her and have no way for her to support herself. I've been very clear with her. Our relationship is nothing but professional now."

Kyle didn't know what to do. She was always in this position with him. If it wasn't his secretaries, then it was the neighbors. She hadn't really said anything the first few times but now she was starting to get frustrated. She didn't know what to do to keep him faithful to her. She has tried role playing and all he did was laugh and make a joke out if it, she tried porn and he stared at the girl on the tv more than her, and she had tried bringing someone else into the bedroom and that got her ignored while he proceeded to have a twosome with the other girl. He had once told her that she was lucky to have married him and that anyone else would be grateful no matter how many people he slept around with.

"I just want to be enough for you." She said as her tears fell, and with that, she walked into 'their' room and shut the door.

She woke up the next morning around 8 to find Joseph sleeping next to her. She had hoped he took the hint and slept on the couch but Joseph never did well with hints, or commands. He usually just did whatever he wanted to anyways. She sighed and got ready for the day. She was going to change the whole decor of the house and it was going to take more than just a few house. She curled the ends of her hair and put on a light dust of makeup before putting on a grey v-neck shirt, a pair of boyfriend shorts, and a pair of Steve Madden sandals. She grabbed her Coach bag and Prada sunglasses and by 9 had left the house taking Joseph's Audi.

She decided to stop by Teller-Morrow to check on her car. In truth, she really didn't want it to be fixed. Joseph had bought her the SUV in hopes that they'd have kids to fill it with soon after. Unfortunately, the probability of her having kids was very low according to the best gynecologist is the state. Multiple invitro sessions and 3 miscarriages had solidified that statement. To say that her not being able to have kids had put a strain on their marriage was an understatement. They had stopped having sex for a solid 8 months with the reasoning that sex was to make babies, and if she couldn't have babies, there was no point in have sex. After that, it was only on occasion that they had sex.

As she pulled into the driveway she saw Happy walking across the lot. She had to admit that she did find him attractive once she really got to look at him. Sure, he wasn't the usual type she went for, but there was something that was really alluring to her although she did find him to be scary.

She parked the car and walked almost halfway to the office before she was stopped.

"Your car ain't done yet. Even with the overnight shipping, we still have to install it and it's 9:30 in the morning." Happy told her.

She smiled, "I was just coming to check. I kind of stole my husbands car and I don't like driving his around too much."

Happy looked at her. When he first saw her, he thought she was going to be snob. That's how most girls that dressed liked her were. Uptight and frigid. He knew she was scared of him as they drove to TM from the highway, he had dropped her off with Gemma and hadn't expected to hear from her again, but she had walked right up to him and thanked him for picking her up and had give him a $100 bill. He supposed she was all right after that, and she wasn't bad to look at either. She had a nice rack, probably DD, and had a pretty face with olive skin and brown hair. She didn't have much of an ass and was carrying just a little weight one her, but she wasn't fat and he was more of a boob guy anyway. He'd definitely hit that if he ever got the chance. Not that he would with her prick ass husband. He couldn't believe a husband would make his wife call 25 times before he picked up. Not that he was the sensitive type, but come one.

"I'll try to get it finished by this afternoon. The part came in around 8. You're lucky." He said and with that, he walked away from her and into the garage.

Kyle smiled again and walked to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I am so happy with the turnout of the first chapter I could scream. It really makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying this. Now, I would like to post a chapter every week, but I don't know how realistic that is, so I will just try to do the best I can, even if it is just a short chapter because a short chapter is better than no chapter, am I right? If you could please Review, that would be lovely and I could really get a glimpse into what you, the reader is thinking. ****I am rambling on so I will just give you chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Sons of Anarchy Universe. Everything you do not recognize is mine.  
**

* * *

Kyle didn't know what to make of the man that was fixing her car. To say that she was curious about him was an understatement. She did find him scary, but also found him attractive. In a scary way. She was mostly scared of him. But, she did get a sense that he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know what to think of him, and decided to put him in the back of her mind as she drove where the shops were.

Kyle walked into the only furniture store she was sure was in charming. Gone were the days of her cherry wood tables and brass candlesticks, hell, she didn't even think there was an IKEA close by. She wished that she could just use the furniture from her old house, but Joseph had told her, new house, new start, no old furniture. She was lucky she was able to keep her old clothes. She walked around and found a few pieces she liked, but not as much as she wanted. The lady that worked there, Carol, was very nice but didn't know most of what she was talking about. She had to keep reminding herself that she was in a small town and they didn't have the same stuff as the city. She just dreaded her house having to stay modern. She wasn't going to lie she did like some of the pieces that were in her house and thought maybe she could keep some but decided against it because  
She'd be damned if she let Sophia pick furniture in her house.

Her phone rang and she hoped it was Happy calling her, or rather Teller-Morrow, telling her that her car was finished. The caller ID told her otherwise.

"Hello Joseph."

"What do you think you're doing with my car Kyle?" He asked from the other end. She could hear the annoyance in his voice clearly.

"Well," she said covering her mouth price and quietly said 'excuse me' to the lady helping her. "I decided to  
Come look for some new furniture for the house and pick up my car which should be done in a few hours."

Joseph sighed and the spoke, " I don't like you driving my car  
And you know it. You're not a good driver and I don't want you buying new furniture. The house looks fine.  
No changing it."

Kyle was stunned. He knew she didn't want to live in a house that his mistress decorated. "Joseph I-"

"I don't really car what you have to say babe. The house is decorated. I like it and it's going to stay that way. Come home now." And with that,  
he hung up the phone.

Kyle couldn't believe what her husband had just told her. Wait, of course she could. She really never got what she wanted from Joseph anyways. Sure, she got the nice things that she wanted, but they came with a price. The knowledge of his infidelity never left her mouth.

The first time he had ever cheated on her, or rather, the first time she had ever found out, they had been married about a year. It was a regular day and she has for decided not to go to her yoga class and decided it would be nice surprise for them to have lunch together so, she stopped by his work with some food. When she got there, the lady at the head desk told her he went home for the day. Thinking he was planning a surprise, Kyle raced to their condo at the time, and into the living room where she saw Joseph pounding into their neighbor. One of her friends.

It didn't take long for him to convince her that it was never going to happen again, and when it did, he was very good about telling her everything she didn't have. She didn't have an education because he told her she didn't need it, she didn't have any friends because no one liked her or he slept with the ones that did, and she had no support from her family. Her family loved everything about Joseph Marsden, and if she left him, she would never hear the end of it. So, she stayed and endured.

She had told the lady at the store that there was an emergency at home and quickly went back to her house. Joseph was waiting for inside and he did not look happy.

"You know I don't like you to touch my things." He said as she walked through the door. His voice was eerily calm from the tone he was using with he before.

"I'm sorry Joseph. It's just I had wanted to get new furniture and I thought you wouldn't mind. I don't want to live in a house that was decorated by your mistress. The way she wants it. Shouldn't our home be a compilation of both of us, husband and wife, and not whore?" His eyebrows rose at that statement and his lips pursed. She was in for it now.

"You do not know when to quit. This is MY home. Not yours. You don't pay for anything so you don't get a say. And that whore? She is more of a wife to me than you. The only thing I have every asked of you was for kids, and you can't even give me that." Kyle visibly winced at this. He knew talk of kids was a sore subject for her. "I have half a mind to find somebody who can have kids."

Kyle had tears running down her face at this point. He always knew exactly what to say to hurt her. She honestly didn't know why he wanted to make her out to be a bad person. She hated herself everyday for not giving him children. Maybe she could try InVitro. It wasn't her favorite, but she wanted to do anything she could to make him happy. He was a great catch, he really was.

Joseph walked closer to her and wiped her tears gently. She loved when he touched her like this. He kissed her lips gently and pulled her chin up to look at him. She was always looking down. "Get in the bath, take a load off and get ready. We have dinner with Jacob Hale and a few other people tonight. Be ready by 7." She nodded her head and went to their bedroom. She had to be perfect. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After her bath, which she stayed in for an hour, she blow-dried her hair and changed into the dress that Joseph and picked out for her that was laid out on the bed. He even went so far as to lay out the shoes and her jewelry. She wasn't surprised; this was how he was for every business dinner or lunch they went to. She needed to compliment him, but not outshine him. She curled her hair a little and lightly dusted herself with some bronzer and capped it off with mascara and lip-gloss. She walked down stairs and found Joseph waiting for her in his grey single-breasted suit with three buttons. He smiled at her and she gave him a close-lipped smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he said holding his arm out for her to take.

"As ready as I can be" she said taking his arm and walking through the door. He was a perfect gentlemen and opened up the door to his Audi and drove to one of the nicer restaurants that was in town. The sign said Maxine's and Joseph told her it was a French themed restaurant. 'Good' she thought. She was dying for some wine.

They parked and got out of the car and held hands walked into the quaint place. From the outside it looked good, but it was extremely tacky on the inside. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. She was egregiously over dressed. The lighting was dim and there was red carpet on the floor and tine lamps were scattered around the place with floral lamp shades. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she plastered a fake smile on her face and smiled at the men that were walking towards them.

"Hello Joseph," The man shook his hand and turned to her. "This must be your beautiful wife…" The man stopped for a second and looked at Joseph. "S-Kyle. Hello. My name is Jacob Hale." Kyle's heart was pounding and her smile faltered. She could not believe that this man had almost called her Sophia. She wanted to just run out of the building and jump in front of a car; she was so humiliated. Instead, she shook his hand kindly and her smile reclaimed her face again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale. Joseph has told me so much about you."

"Don't believe anything he says," he said laughing and Kyle inwardly rolled her eyes. "and call me Jacob, please." Kyle nodded and look at the other two people he was standing with. "Oh, I am so rude. This is Elliot Oswald and his wife Karen." She smiled and shook both their hands. Karen gave her a sad smile and turned towards Joseph to greet him.

Kyle knew from Karen's look that everyone had been introduced to Sophia before her. It was amazing how she had thought that Joseph would be discreet in such a small town. In Oakland, he was at least a little more discreet. He might as well have shouted from the rooftops that he had a mistress. She had only been in Charming two days and he had humiliated in more ways than she could count.

"Shall we continue to our table?" Joseph's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she smiled and nodded her head along with everyone else.

They sat at a round table with Joseph on her right side and Elliot Oswald on her left side. They had mindless chatter as they perused through their menus. Kyle was hesitant to eat the Escargot and Pôchouse. She wasn't sure the fish would be very fresh or the snails would be cooked right considering this place was a knockoff so she decided on bland lemon chicken in a red wine sauce.

By the time their food came, she had already drank four glasses of wine and was starting to feel a little tipsy. She politely nodded and laughed at the idle chatter but did not really add to any of the conversation. Joseph preferred her that way. Silent.

"Would you pass the salt please, Sophia?" Jacob Hale asked her. All conversations ceased and everyone stared at her. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and the clank of her fork hitting the plate was heard before the sound of her chair scooting out and the muffled sound of "excuse me" was heard.

Kyle rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach, which consisted of her mediocre dinner. Tears were flowing freely down her face and she couldn't help but think of how big an idiot she was. She flushed the toilet and washed her hand while facing herself in the mirror. God, she looked pathetic, and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She threw some water on her face and dabbed it lightly with a paper towel. She walked back to the table and saw the tables eye on her.

"Kyle, I am so sorry, I am so bad with names." Jacob Hale said as she approached them.

"No, don't worry about. I'm really bad with names as well. If you don't mind, I'm not feeling very well so you'll have to excuse me." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. The men stood up as she shook their hands and gave them hugs. When she got to Joseph, he kissed her cheek and sat down and continued to his ongoing conversation with Elliot Oswald. Kyle stood right by him until he looked back up at her.

"Did you need something sweetheart?" Kyle glared down at him as he smirked at her. This was the side of her husband that she really hated. He was like Dr, Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Nothing darling. I'll see you at home." And with that, she waved her last goodbye and headed outside.

The sun had been down for a couple of ours before they showed up for dinner and her phone was currently dead so she had no ride home. She sure as hell wasn't going to go back inside so she decided to walk as much as her 6 inch Gucci shoes would let her.

About 10 minutes onto her walk, she had to take break. Not only because her feet hurt, but because she was lost as well. She was about to turn back before she heard an engine rumbling and come to a stop next to her. She looked at the motorcycle that had parked and watched the man on the bike take off his helmet.

"Need a ride?" she heard the gruff voice ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for following and favoriting my story! And of course, my lovely reviewers! You guys are great. Now, onto the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy universe**

* * *

Kyle was staring straight into the eyes of Happy from the auto shop. She was stunted for a second. Of course he would find her helpless with no shoes on.

"Oh umm, hello. No I don't need a ride." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear looking at the floor. She didn't want him to think she was completely helpless. Like a damsel in distress, except he was anything but a knight in shining armor.

"Don't lie to me, girl. Get on." She hesitated a second before putting her heels on and hiking her leg to get on the back. She fumbled a little because she didn't know where to put her hands and didn't want to be inappropriate. He grabbed her hands and tightened them around his waist. She stifled a laugh of embarrassment and he grunted in response.

His bike engine revved and they were off. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her dress was lifting slightly while the motorcycle rumbled between her thighs. She had never been on a motorcycle before, or done anything like ride off with a stranger before. She had to admit, it turned her on. She closed her eyes and reveled in it and didn't notice they had stopped until the bike engine turned off. She opened her eyes and was pulled out of reverie and noticed they were in her driveway.

"I didn't tell you were I lived." She said as she hobbled off.

"I know." Was his reply and she grimaced a little. He really had a way with words.

"You know, I really was in a tough spot just now. Thank you for giving me a lift." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Just happened to pass by." he replied not looking at her.

A silence passed over them before she broke it. "Did you want to come in for a drink or something?"

It came out of her mouth before she could stop it but she was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

Happy looked at her for a few seconds before he swung his leg over to get off. This girl was very interesting. What woman in her right mind would invite a biker mechanic into her house for a drink? Obviously she did. She was going to be a hard girl to figure out, but he was going to do it.

She smiled and gave another nervous laugh. What was she thinking inviting him inside? They walked to her door and walked straight in.

Happy gave a puzzled look. "You don't lock your door?"

"Oh no, it's a bad habit really. Joseph and I lived in a gated community and there really wasn't any need to lock the door." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as se put her purse on the coffee.

"Well there is now. Keep it locked." She looked up at him weirdly and nodded. "Speaking of your prick husband, where is he at?"

Kyle was stunned and looked up at Happy again. She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to tell him that he embarrassed her in front of the most important people in town at dinner and she left in a crying fit? No, she wouldn't humiliate herself even more by airing her problems out.

"Joseph is-"

"Here" A voice said coming from the front door.

Kyle turned around and noticed Joseph standing in the doorway.

"Hello, honey" she responded automatically out of habit. "This is Happy. He works at the automotive shop." She said standing between the two that were glaring at each other.

"Yes, I remember. And to what do we owe the pleasure of his company?" Joseph said not taking his eyes off Happy.

Before Kyle could even open her mouth, Happy was already answering. "Found her on the side of the road walking barefoot. Figured she needed a ride. Ain't a big deal." He said walking towards Joseph and the door.

At this point, Kyle was nervous. She didn't know how Happy would react. He stood in front of Joseph and a few seconds passed before Joseph stepped aside and Happy opened the door.

"You car is done." The gruff voice spoke as he walked out, slamming the door.

A few seconds later, the Marsden's heard the revving of a engine as it left their street.

"And just what the hell was he doing her Kyle, huh?" Joseph asked her as he followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

"He offered me a ride home when I got lost after you refused to leave and take me home" she said as she took off her earrings. It was already late and she was tired.

"So you just let a random stranger into my house?" he yelled as he turned her to look at him.

"He was there when you weren't, Joseph" she squeaked as she looked at the floor. "I was just trying to be nice and offer him a drink. It's the least I could after he's saved me twice from being stranded"

Joseph looked at her and his face calmed down before he spoke softly to her, "We don't know many people in this town, baby. You being alone with some guy who looks like he just came out of some dive bar does not make me feel comfortable. I don't want him in this house again, okay?" he asked as he lifted her chin.

She looked at him and nodded before he pressed a kiss to her lips. His tongue slowly pushed it's way into her mouth and she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck relishing the kiss; he hadn't really kissed her in weeks. They continued kissing, breaking apart only for her to lead him to the bed. He sat down and she straddled his waist while kissing down his neck. He bucked his hips into her and she moaned in return. She kissed his lips again and sucked on his bottom lip, biting it gently. Her finger unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms and pulled his wife-beater over his head. Joseph rolled them until she was underneath him and stood up to undo his belt and unbutton his pants. Once he kicked those and his boxers off, he dipped his head in between her thighs. She gasped, feeling his breath on her vagina. His hand caressed her thighs and brought her panties down and over her ankles. He hiked her dress up around her hips and he thrusted into her. She cried out at the feeling and started to moan at his fast paced thrusts. They continued on and his huffing started to increase and his thrusts started to become more erratic. Before she knew it, she was being flipped onto her stomach and a guttural moan filled the air.

At first, she didn't know what happened until she saw Joseph collapse on the side of her. She didn't feel any stickiness between her thighs, so he didn't release inside of her, and then it hit her. He had released himself all over the back of her Valentino dress.

She stood up and unzipped the side and got out of it. She looked at the back and sure enough, there was a milky white substance. She sighed and put it in the hamper. How was she going to explain that to the dry cleaners? She would be absolutely mortified. Joseph turned on the television and was watching with his hands behind his head.

She took this opportunity to wash her face and put on her baby doll nightgown. She laid back into bed to have Joseph get on top of her again. He kissed down her neck and pulled down the straps of her gown to release her breasts and sucked on one while needing the other with his hand. Kyle gasped and pulled his hair lightly. She opened her legs wide and felt him harden against her. She reached down and guided him inside of her and they moaned together. She met his hips with her for each thrust and she reveled in the pleasure. She grabbed his head to kiss him and he pulled his head away. She didn't have time to think about it because he had hit a spot that she couldn't help but through her head back at. Before she knew it, she was being flipped over again, but he plunged back into her. She moaned loudly at the new position and pushed herself back to meet his thrusts. The lifted her head up and her pushed her face down into the mattress. She lifted her head back up and he pushed it back into the mattress.

"Joseph" she said breathlessly.

"Stop talking. You'll ruin it." He replied breathlessly as he continued his thrusting.

She stopped meeting his thrusts. She knew what he was doing. He was envisioning some else. His thrusts speeded up and he quickly pulled out, grabbed her head and guided himself into her mouth. Within seconds, he was spilling himself into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed. She got up to brush her teeth and lay down again. Joseph had turned off the light and they both got under the covers.

"How am I supposed to get pregnant if you don't come inside me?" She asked.

"You cant, so it doesn't matter." He said and turned over.

She lay awake and when she heard Joseph's soft snores, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you! And as always, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and just did not have the time to sit and right, Thank you so much for reading and all of your kind reviews. Hopefully, I'll get myself into gear and get a few more out quickly to make up for the wait. As always, thank you again and please review. I really like knowing what you think of this. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**As always, I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe. **

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Mom" Kyle said into the phone, tears dripping down her face.

"Well dear, marriage is hard work. You don't just leave a man as great as Joseph." Her mother chimed at her through the other end.

"Mother, Joseph is not that great."

"Oh honey, don't be so dramatic. He is an amazing lawyer and his incredibly good-looking. A million girls would kill to be his wife." She rolled her eyes at tat comment. Her mother always told her this.

"It isn't working out between us. I'm trying and he doesn't seem to want to. He's always at work and never seems to want to spend time with me."She told her mother, trying not to let her hear that she was crying. She was a little hesitant in telling her mother this but she didn't have any friends here in Charming.

"Kyle Marie Marsden, I do not want to hear another word from you. Every man has his side order, but he comes home to you at the end of the night. Just stick it out. Oh, I have to go sweetie, your father and I are going out. Kisses!" and with that, she hung up the phone leaving Kyle a sobbing mess.

Kyle really did not know what to do. She'd tried having sex with Joseph again after that night, but he'd turned her down. She'd bought new lingerie and he'd said he was too tired. Her life was turning into one bad movie. She sighed and got off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. After the sex incident few weeks ago, all she could do was cry and wallow in self-pity. She knew was weak but couldn't seem to help herself. Things between her and Joseph were worse than they had ever been. Sure, they still did things together in public with Jacob Hale to save face, but when Joseph went to work and had to stay late, she knew he was with Sophia. She was at her breaking point.

When Kyle had picked up her car-which took longer than a day- Happy hadn't been there and she was a little more than disappointed. Gemma had said he was out of town and didn't know when he'd be back. Kyle tried not to show that she wished the bald headed biker was there, but Gemma could see right through her. Gemma knew this girl was very interested in Happy, and she could see that Happy was pretty intrigued with this girl as well. It had taken everything inside her not to call Kyle out. Jackson had told her to stay out of it when she told him about the new attorney's wife and Happy, so she left it alone. Sort of.

Kyle walked into her bathroom and stared at her self in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red, mascara streaks were going down her face, and her nose was blotchy red. She didn't know how much longer she could do this, but she was a weak person, and she wouldn't leave Joseph. To be honest, she wasn't really someone who had a lot of ambition. She was raised to be a housewife, just like her mother. She was raised to always look good and never show her emotions. To sweep every bad thing under the rug and to support her husband no matter what he did. To make all of his good characteristics out way all of his flaws. Kyle sighed-which was something she realized she was doing very often- and noticed she had a grey hair. She lifted her hand to her head and pulled out the silver strand. She stared at it and closed her eyes breathing deeply and remembering when it used to be easier. When her marriage did not seem like such work and she didn't dread getting out of bed in the morning.

Kyle opened her eyes and flushed the strand down the toilet. She washed and dried her face and continued on to put a light layer of make up and some mascara. It was 3:30 and Joseph would be home at 4:30 wanting dinner at 5 after he had taken a shower.

Going into the kitchen, Kyle filed a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. Spaghetti was easy and Joseph liked it. She had put the ground turkey in the saucepan to brown when there was a knock at the door. Confused as to whom it was, she turned off the stove and opened the door. She was pretty surprised the Happy was standing on the other side.

"I hear you were looking for me". He said in his usual gruff voice.

Kyle's cheeks tinted red. She never though Gemma would have told him she was looking for him. All she did was ask about him.

"More like asked about you, really." She said wringing her hands embarrassed.

"Gemma told me you more than asked about me". Was his quick answer and Kyle though that she would die right there. Of course that lady had told Happy more.

"I really just wanted to thank you for fixing my car, it took longer than expected, but I really appreciated everything you did for me. And I wanted to apologize for my husband. I'm sure it was a bit of a shock to see another man in our house."

"He should ask questions first before trying to start shit."

"Well, you seem more of a shoot first, ask questions later." She joked.

Happy didn't say anything for a second and then nodded. "You're right".

Kyle didn't know if he was joking or not so she asked him if he wanted to come inside for a drink.

"I don't think so girl. Got you into trouble last time. I'm sure your man will be home soon."

Kyle looked at Happy and he tilted his head to the side as if he was analyzing her. His gaze then turned to a animalistic one and she was him eyeing her up. She touched her hair and then smoothed down her dress. She looked like shit and she hoped he didn't notice. She stuck her chest out a little bit and saw his gaze avert to her breasts. She knew she should have told him to leave, but she loved the feeling of a man looking at her with hunger. Joseph never did that.

After a few minutes, Kyle cleared her through and Happy's gaze went back to her face.

"Well, I guess I should finish making dinner. Thank you for stopping by. I'll come to you directly if there is anything else wrong with my car."

"You're cage should be just fine girl. I fixed it myself." He said walking to his bike, revving his engine, and leaving her standing in the doorframe.

After watching him leave for a few seconds, Kyle rushed to the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water. She did not know what it was about that man, but he made her hot. As she was talking to him, she could feel the heat radiating in between her legs. She needed a cool shower. But first, she had to finish dinner.

By the time Joseph got home, dinner was about finished and when he walked through the door he didn't say anything to her. When he got out of the shower and sat down for dinner, he still didn't say anything to her.

"How was work, honey?" she asked.

He didn't say anything and just started at his food.

"Did you not want spaghetti? I can make something else id you'd like. Just tell me what you want."

He still didn't say anything and Kyle was getting worried. The doorbell rang and Joseph jumped up to get it. Kyle hoped it wasn't Happy considering the altercation that happened last time he was there. She heard muffled voices.

"Joseph who is it?"

He didn't answer her.

"Joseph?" she asked again getting up from the table and walking towards the front door.

Standing in the doorframe, she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Joseph, what the hell is she doing here?" Kyle asked in an annoyed voice.

Sophia stood in the doorway with a bag and Joseph was standing in between them.

"Kyle, we need to talk." He said coming towards her with his hands out.

"About what? What's going on?" Her heart was racing and she was sure she was probably going to have a heart attack.

"I need you to leave." Joseph said to her and Kyle stared at him really not computing what he said

"I'm sorry what?" She asked baffled.

"Sophia is moving in, and you are moving out." Joseph said calmly with Sophia standing next to him smirking at her.

"Joseph, you can't be serious. We're married!" Kyle could feel the tears staring to waterfall down her face. Her knees were getting week and she had to hold the wall to support herself.

"Sophia and I are engaged and we're going to have a baby." He said to her grabbing Sophia's hand and kissing it.

His comment hit Kyle like a ton of bricks and before she knew it, she had collapsed onto the floor. How could he do this to her? After everything she had done for him. She could not believe he would just up and leave her.

"Come one Kyle, stop being so dramatic. Get up." Joseph sighed as he walked over to her and tried to get her off the ground.

"I'm going to go upstairs and you can deal with this psycho." Sophia said and walked up the stairs.

Kyle couldn't think straight let alone see straight so when Joseph got her to her feet, she crumpled to the floor again.

"Goddammit Kyle. Get up. Don't do this to yourself. Leave with some dignity." Joseph said getting her to her feet again.

Kyle was in a haze. "My stuff, I need my stuff." She said as he was pushing her through the door.

"I'll have it sent to you. Here are your keys and your purse." He said handing them to her, and closing the door behind her.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't see straight due to her sobbing, but Kyle got into her care, and drove to the only place she knew in Charming. After miraculously not getting pulled over for her swerving, she ended up in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She stumbled out of the car and walked unsteadily to the office. After pulling on the door and realizing it was closed, she unsteadily made her way to the door where their bikes were parked. Pulling the door open and finding people inside, she muttered "Happy," before collapsing and falling into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! thank you for all of your support. This one's a little short, but I figured a short one is better than no one right?! So without further ado, on to the story.**

**As always, I do not own anything other than my original characters.**

* * *

"_I was thinking that we could go out to a movie or something." He said leaning against the wall where she was sitting._

"_I don't know. You kind of have a reputation." She said smiling coyly at him. _

"_Ahh, those are just rumors. Come on doll, what do you say" he said with his winning smile. _

_Kyle beamed at Joseph and nodded her head. "Okay Mr. Marsden. I'll go out with you."_

* * *

_Kyle laughed as she held her glass up and looked at Joseph. He was always such a good speech giver and public speaker. They were to graduate from high school in a few days and Josephs parents decided to throw the couple a huge graduation party. _

"…_and I also have a really big announcement." He said as he looked down at Kyle and reached into his suit pocket. Out of his pocket came a small ring case and Joseph bent down on one knee taking Kyle's hand with him. "Kyle Marie Letter, will you marry me?" _

_Kyle was in such a state of shock, she had tears rolling down her face and all she could do was fervently nod yes. _

"_You haven't been home in days Joseph." She said as she followed him into their room in their condo. _

"_Kyle, please. I'm really under the gun here. Finals are kicking my ass and I really just need your support." He replied rolling his neck and taking off his button up shirt. _

_Kyle walked up to him and grabbed his face between her hands looking at him straight in the eye, "Please, Please don't push me away. I can help you". She said and kissed his lips._

* * *

"_I don't know Kyle, Nadine said she saw Joseph with Olivia." Marissa said before sipping her coffee. _

_Kyle shook her head and took a sip of her tea before replying. "Really Marissa? You're really going to believe Nadine?" Kyle laughed before continuing. "Joseph was out of town. I printed out his boarding pass myself. Besides," she said cheekily, "Marissa looks like rat."_

* * *

"_It's been a year, and you still haven't gotten pregnant. We take you to the clinic, and they say there's a slim chance that you will ever get pregnant. How am I supposed to carry on my line." Joseph said pacing back in forth with Kyle sitting on the bed watching him. _

"_Come on. We can still try. They didn't say that I couldn't have kids at all, it'll just mean we have to work a little harder." She said walking up to him and rubbing his shoulders, nuzzling her face into his neck. _

_Joseph sighed and turned to kiss Kyle on the mouth before leaving her standing in the room._

* * *

"_This will be good for us. A fresh new start." He said putting on his gold cufflinks. "Away from your crazy mom." He added with a mutter._

"_I just don't know Joseph, go away from everybody we know into a small town? We're not used to that." Kyle replied putting on her diamond tennis bracelet sitting in front of her vanity. _

"_This is great opportunity for me. It sounds like you don't want me to further my career. Like you don't want me to advance myself," He turned to her. " You're being rather selfish. Online shopping is just as great if that's what your worried about. Saves gas."_

_She gave him a closed smile and shook her head looking at him through her mirror. "I don't mean to be selfish. Of course we can go. Anything for you."_

"_Good."_

* * *

"_Goddammit Kyle. Get up. Don't do this to yourself. Leave with some dignity." Joseph said getting her to her feet again. _

_Kyle was in a haze. "My stuff, I need my stuff." She said as he was pushing her through the door. _

"_I'll have it sent to you. Here are your keys and your purse." He said handing them to her, and closing the door behind her._

* * *

When Kyle woke up, she was in a dark room and her head felt like she'd been hit with a bat. But then she remembered, it wasn't a bat, it was a ton of bricks. Bricks that let her remember her husband had left her for his mistress who was pregnant, and was kicking her out of their home.

She lifted herself up and ran her fingers through her hair before getting off the bed she was on and trying to find a light switch. Before she could do that however, she tripped over something and crashed into a wall. She heard voices coming towards the room and she was anxious to find who they belonged to.

The door opened and the light was switched on and she saw a blonde guy and very tall hairy guy in the doorway.

"Whoa there darling, you're going to hurt yourself" the blonde said to her before turning to the hairy guy. "Tell Hap she's up." The hairy guy nodded before walking back out of the door.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked staring up at him wide eyed.

The blonde smirked at her "I'm Jax Teller. I'm a friend of Happy's."

'_Teller' _she thought to herself. "You own the auto shop?"

"My mom and stepdad" he replied sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed and lighting a cigarette. " You don't mind do you?" he asked as he exhaled.

Kyle shook her head and the rest of the night flooded back into her mind. She had frantically driven her car to the only person she felt comfortable with in Charming. Happy. The bald headed biker with the snake tattoo on his head. She remembered barging into the room and muttering his name before passing out. She groaned outwardly and put her head in her hands. God, she was so embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah. My head would hurt too if I took a fall like that. You smacked your head pretty good there darlin'" Kyle lifted her head up and completely forgot Jax was in the room.

"I'm really sorry for barging in like that. It was very rude of me."

"Not a problem."

She was awfully embarrassed and felt kind of weird that he was just sitting there watching her. "Well, I should be going. Thank you very much and I really am sorry again." She said as she tried to find her other shoe underneath all the clutter on the floor."

"I don't think so darlin'. I am under strict orders to keep you here until Hap comes to take a look at you. And between you and me, I'm not going to go against the Killa. " He said laughing slightly.

'_Killa_?' what kind of nickname was that? "I'm embarrassed enough and should be going" Kyle replied finding her other 6 inch Louboutin and putting it on her foot.

"You're not going anywhere, girl." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

Kyle looked to see Happy in the doorway and he nodded to Jax who immediately stood up, winked at her, and left closing the door behind him.

She stood in the middle of the room not moving. Happy was staring her down and it kind of made her feel uncomfortable.

"Sit down" he told her, and she looked at him before slowly sitting herself on the bed.

"Why are you here?"

Kyle was quiet.

"You better answer me girl."

She looked down at her feet before looking back up at him and answering. "I just got really drunk and I knew that Joseph would be super mad at me if I showed up there drunk, let alone drinking and driving and I didn't know where else to go and it was really stupid of me because I know that Joseph is probably really worried and I shouldn't have come here because I'm just bothering you and I don't-"

"Stop," Was all he said with his had on his head, "You're going to talk my ear off."

She sat on the bed and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry I barged in on you and your friends-"

"Brothers".

She gave him a weird look. "Brothers," she mimicked back. "Okay, I'm sorry I interrupted you and your brother. It was complete lapse in judgment. Joseph is probably worried about me, I should go," Kyle stood up and grabbed her purse that was sitting next to the bed. She walked up to Happy and gave him a closed smile before trying to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in from of him. " I'm fine," she took his hand off of her arm and walked out of what she guessed were living quarters. She reached the living area and saw a bunch of other guys who had the same vest as Happy. They stared at her and some of them whistled and her, but she kept her eyes down and walked out of the door.

She sighed as she walked to her car. What was she going to do? She had nowhere to go, no cash, and she really didn't want to try to use her credit cards, which were probably cancelled. Getting into the drivers seat and she sat for a minute.

This was all blown out of proportion. There had to be a reasonable explanation for all of this and her and Joseph could talk about their problems like adults. She had to admit; she was acting rather like crazy woman. She was taught to keep a hold of her emotions. No wonder Joseph was so mean to her. It was completely her fault and she was blowing everything into a bigger matter than it was.

With this epiphany, she started her car and drive out of the T-M lot. She decided she would go back to her house and have a rational talk with Joseph. There had to be a reasonable explanation. '_There has to be_' she thought as she drove to Joseph.

* * *

**Please review. I like to know what you think! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep the feedback coming because it really just makes me want to write more and update faster (or as fast as I can). I'd just like to take a moment to respond to one review that has really popped out at me. **

**To my Guest reviewer who has signed with no name, I just wanted to address the fact that Kyle is a weak person and it's going to take a while for her to realize her self worth. People do not change over night and even though this is a fictional story, it won't happen very quickly. Although I would hate to lose you as a reader, I just have to warn you that change is not going to come quickly. **

**And with that said, I really do love all of your reviews and I do read them and get really excited when you guys say you like my story. This is my first one I've ever written so it's nice. Thank you again. Rant is now done, and without further ado, hear is the next chapter.**

**I again, do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe.**

* * *

When Kyle pulled up to the house, Joseph's car was in the driveway. Parking her car and turning it off, she took a deep breath. She knew she needed to stay calm because if she didn't, Joseph would kick her out right away. Getting out, she walked to the door and decided to knock instead of letting herself in. She heard footstep and she quickly smoothed her dress and hair down and stood a little straighter. The door opened and Joseph stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Kyle,"

"I just wanted to talk about everything that happened last night."

Joseph ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. After a few moments, he moved to the side to let Kyle in.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down on the couch with Joseph across from her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Joseph spoke up, "Come one Kyle. Sophia's going to be back soon. I don't want you to upset her."

Kyle cleared her throat. Like she would upset Sophia? Sophia was the reason all of this was happening. The reason her husband kicked her out of their home and was going to file for divorce after 8 years of marriage. "I just wanted to talk about this. I mean, can't we work this out? I know I can't have kids but we can try a surrogate or I can continue the implants. I'll do anything to make us work."

"You don't understand Kyle. It's not just that," he said getting off the couch and pacing. " You've let yourself go, you don't look the same. I'm not attracted to you anymore."

"I know I've gained a few times, but the hormones that I take have side effects. I mean,, can loose weight, I can change my hair color, I can get surgery. I'll do whatever I have to," she said pleadingly.

"How many ways do I have to tell you Kyle? You're not what I want. You're not what I ever wanted,"

A single tear went down her face, "That's not true. We were in love,"

"No" he said crouching down to her level. "You were in love. You were what my parents wanted. Not what I wanted. If we got married, they would pay for everything we needed. I have an amazing job now, and I don't need their money, which means, I don't need YOU."

"Stop it Joseph. I get you want to hurt me because of the kid thing. But saying stuff like this is terrible. I don't like it."

"You now what Kyle? I don't give a damn what you do or don't like. You can't have kids. That's everything I've always wanted. I thought I would be able to stick with you and have girls on the side, but you can't have kids. You can't have kids. YOU can't have kids. It's your fault. You are the reason we're divorcing. Not Sophia, not me, you."

Kyle sat in silence. This was it. Joseph wasn't going to change his mind. It really was her fault. If she could have kids, everything would be different. They'd be happy and they would have a family. If she were Joseph, she would probably do the same thing.

She wiped her eyes of the tears streaming down her face and she stood up. "I would like to collect some of my things please." Not looking at Joseph.

He nodded in response and she climbed the stair to their room. His room now. She grabbed the biggest Louis Vuitton suitcase she had and started to put everything she needed into it. She grabbed a Betsy Johnson bag and started putting her favorite shoes into it. She was getting thrown out of her own house, but she still was materialistic. She couldn't help it. Once all of her stuff was packed, she hauled it downstairs and met Joseph back at the front door.

"Here's $10,000." He said handing her an envelope. "This is to help you start your life again. I'm having one of my buddies draw up the divorce papers and those should be done in a few days. Because I'm giving this to you, I don't expect you to come after me for anything. I worked hard for what I have and you did nothing for it. Please don't come by here again."

She nodded and walked out the door. She heard the door slam behind her as she walked to her car. After she put her luggage in the car, she supposed she could stay in a hotel for a night and then go apartment hunting in the morning. She would have to find a job, but she really wasn't experienced in anything. She graduated high school and got married immediately after. She had never had a job in her life. What was she going to do? She was sure she could find something.

The only place she could find was a dingy motel in a shady part of town. After circling some places that looked interesting to her in the paper, she decided she needed to go out and do something. She saw a bar as she was driving called the Hairy Dog and she decided that was as good a place as any. When she walked in, she kinds of wanted to turn around and go back out. It was really dark and it seemed to have a few sketchy people inside, but decided to stay all the same.

She sat on a barstool and asked for whiskey on the rocks. It was kind of manly, so Joseph didn't like her to drink its, but it was her go to. She loved the burn when it went down her throat, and after getting her first one and downing it, she promptly asked for another.

By the time she had downed her fourth glass, she was feeling buzzed. The buzzed feeling however, didn't make her feel happy or giddy like it used to, it made her even more upset. Her husband was left her for his pregnant mistress, apparently, he never loved her and only married her because of her parents, and she was only left with $10,000 for the whole 12 years they were together. The nagging question in her mind came up. How was she going to support herself? She already knew she had no skills, but she really didn't have any skills. When she left Joseph's house, she was optimistic, but really thinking about it, what was she going to do? She hadn't even had a babysitting or even dog sitting job. Everything started weighing down on her.

She let a tear escape and fall down her cheek. Jesus, how many times had she cried today? Or this week? Or her whole life? She wiped her cheek and downed the rest of her glass. She was now starting to feel drunk. She asked the bartender for another. He stared at her for a second, contemplating if she was getting too drunk but he shrugged his shoulders and refilled her glass. He set it down in front of her and she went to take a drink.

"That's the sixth glass you've had. Are you sure you want to keep drinking?"

She turned around and saw Happy standing behind her. 'Have you been stalking me?" she asked unsteadily.

"Nope, was here when you walked in."

"I'm pretty sure I would have realized if you were here or not." She turned back around to her drink and took a sip.

"I think you're done," the gruff voice told her.

"Who do you thing you are?" She asked turning back around to glare at him. "You don't own me, go back with your friends." She waved towards the back where she saw two guys with the same vests as Happy. It was the alcohol talking. She would never have been able to talk to him like that is she was sober.

"It's time to go. Now." He told her grabbing her arm and pulling her off the barstool. She stumbled a little and sloppily followed Happy outside of the bar. He threw a helmet at her and she barely caught it before it hit her in the face.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she raised an eyebrow and hung the helmet from one of her fingers.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Happy growled back to her. She decided not to test him even more. She wasn't that drunk, and strapped the helmet onto her head, climbing on his bike before they went off.

After about twenty minutes of riding, Happy pulled over into a clearing. Or at least she thought it was. It was pretty dark and there weren't very many lights. She stayed seated while Happy got off the bike. She didn't want to get off, she just hoping he wasn't going to kill her and bury her somewhere.

He stared at her from her place on the bike and she figured that meant to get off and follow him. There was a picnic table where he decided to sit and she took that as reason enough to sit next to him.

"I don't think you really have any right pulling me out of that bar. I'm an adult, I'm allowed to have a drink every once in a while," she told him.

"Are you?"

She looked around confused, "Am I what?"

"An adult?"

She scoffed, "Of course I am. I'm 27 years old."

"S'not what I asked you, girl" he rumbled.

"Well what the hell are you asking then? Hmm?" she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Seems to me like you're still a little girl."

"Do I look like a little girl?" she asked running her hand over her breasts and down her hips?

"Nah."

"Listen," she stood straight, "I've kind of gathered that you're not much of a talker, but I would appreciate more than just one syllable sentences.

"I'm asking you if you're an adult. Adults take care of themselves. Adults provide for themselves. Do you do that?" he said standing up. He towered over her by more than a head. She was a little intimidated now, but the alcohol wouldn't let her back down.

"Of course I can." She said defiantly

"Then why are you staying in the motel down the road?"

This statement sobered her up immediately. How did he know that? She registered with a false name since she paid with cash.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

'Don't bullshit me, girl." He said with a grin on his face. "I know that you and your prick of husband are not together anymore. "

"And how do you know that?"

"Followed you." Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open? What the hell? "You really think I wouldn't?"

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed. "What gives you the right to do that?"

"Besides the fact that your ass comes to my clubhouse and passes out on the fucking floor?"

She didn't know what to say. She was such an idiot. SH ran out like a bat from hell. He wasn't stupid and knew something was up.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet.

Happy shook his head and they stayed silent for a few minutes before Happy turned to walk to his bike. She took this as her queue to follow and strapped the helmet and hopped on before the road in the night back to Charming.

* * *

**Review Review Review! Please?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love them so much and they motivate me to continue writing. This is a short one, because I'm really starting to map out the rest and I wanted to get one out faster. Hopefully the chapters will be longer, but for now, this is what I got. **

**I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe**

* * *

When they reached The Hairy Dog, Kyle was starting to feel dizzy. Not only did she probably drink more than half a bottle of whiskey herself, Happy also knew that she was living in a motel, and that was the most embarrassing thing. Someone outside of her and her husband knew what was going on in her life. She was raised to always keep things private.

"Thank you," she said getting off of the motorcycle.

"What're you thanking me for?" Kyle looked at her feet. "Stop doing that." He said and lifted her chin with his finger.

She met his eyes and saw actual concern in them. Actual caring. She hadn't seen anything like that in Joseph's eyes, possible ever. It was something different and she didn't know what she was doing until she did it.

Her lips crashed into his with a heated kiss and his tongue immediately invaded her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed his head to bring him closer to her. Her parted his thighs and she settled into them while he pressed her against his chest.

Things were getting heated fast and it was only when she heard a wolf whistle behind them that she realized she was kissing Happy right in front of The Hairy Dog. She pulled away and saw that it was one of his friends. A guy with a Mohawk and lightning symbols on the side of his head, and an older guy the scars across his face. They were both grinning and she turned away embarrassed and looked down.

"Get outta here," Happy grunted and they both started laughing walking down towards their motorcycles and making obscene gestures. He grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear. "Let's leave". She fervently nodded her head and sat herself onto the bike and they were off.

It took about five minutes to get to her hotel and it seemed like Happy didn't even park the bike before Kyle was in his arms.

"What number?" he asked between fervent kisses.

"12" she replied and attached her mouth back to his.

God he was such a good kisser. She'd never been kissed with so much passion. Happy lightly bit at her lip and she moaned.

She fumbled for her keys and after what seemed like forever, she was able to get the door open. Happy picked her back up and kicked the door shut. He threw her on the bed and she made a '_yelp'_ noise out of surprise.

Kyle sat up on her elbows and saw Happy take off his leather vest and lay it gently on the desk. He turned around and jumped on top of her overtaking her mouth. She spread her legs and allowed him to lie between them. He was already hard and she could feel it on her stomach. She lifter her hips instinctively and they made contact with each other which elicited a moan from both. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she reached between them to unbuckle his belt. He helped her unbutton them and quickly pushed them down his legs. Kyle took this time to pull her dress over her head and Happy reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When they were unleashed, he couldn't have been happier. Her boobs were huge, about double d size and he rubbed his face into them and she giggled slightly.

Happy sucked on a nipple that elicited a moan from her mouth. She ran her hands over his head and scratched at it. It felt so good to have his mouth on her and when he slowly started kissing downward towards her thighs, she couldn't help but wriggle her hips. He kissed the inside of her thighs and the closer he got to her mound, the sharper breaths Kyle took. When he finally reached it, he pushed her underwear and lightly blew on her clit. Kyle's head lifted and she gasped. Happy growled before sticking his tongue out and licking her clit. Kyle yelped and he put a bit more pressure on it. He continued to lick and suck her for what seemed like hours. Kyle had already cum twice before Happy stood up and pulled his boxers off.

Kyle quietly gasped when she took all of Happy in. His body was pretty nice with subtle abs and his tattoos were an amazing turn on. It was really weird that she found him so attractive. For one, he had tattoos and he didn't dress like Joseph did in the slightest. She was just never really into 'bad boys' she was more into the clean cut look, or rather, she was raised to like the clean cut look. Looking further down his body, her eyes rested on his penis. It was huge. Joseph was pretty well endowed she thought, but she really had no one to compare it to. She'd only ever had sex with Joseph.

Joseph. Her husband.

Her lying husband.

Her cheating lying husband.

Before Happy knew it, Kyle had gotten up and brought him on top of her. Without any warning, her hand went between them and she slid him inside her. They both moaned out and Happy started to thrust in and out of her. Kyle threw her head back in pleasure and Happy roughly grabbed her hips to meet his. His grip on her thighs felt like a death grip and she was sure she would have bruises tomorrow. Her legs wrapped around his tighter as he went deeper. Her face contorted in a little discomfort from his going too deep, but she relished the pain. Happy sat up on his knees and brought one of her legs over her shoulders and rubbed her clit while continuing his thrusting. Immense pleasure was filling Kyle's body and her gasps came more rapidly until she finally came undone for the third time that night. Happy chuckled a little as he watched Kyle cover her face. A few more thrusts and he pulled out of her and came on her stomach. After he caught his breath, he looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry".

She gave him a closed mouth smile, "it's okay. I should go clean up." She said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kyle looked at herself in the mirror. What the hell did she just do? She was married. Albeit she was estrange, she was still married and she broke her vows. Regardless if Joseph broke his or not, the ones she made were sacred to her. She had only given herself to her husband and now she was just giving herself away like a cheap whore. She didn't know this man. Sure, he was nice to her a few times, but she didn't really know him. Her eyes started to water and she took a deep breath and fanned her eyes. She turned on the faucet and threw water on her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her midsection and grabbed the robe that was hanging on the door. She put it on and walked out into the room.

Happy already had all of his clothes on and he was sitting in the chair close to the door. They awkwardly stared at each other.

Happy spoke up first, "What was the about?"

She was silent for a second before answering, " I don't know."

He stared at her. What the hell was this girl thinking? For some reason, he wanted to know. She wouldn't tell him what was going on, no matter how many times he asked. She was one of the prissy well-to-do girls that kept it all to themselves and drank their problems away. Doesn't matter how you feel, all that matters is how you look.

"Come find me when you find the answer." He said before getting out of the chair and walking through the door. Kyle flinched as the door slammed shut and she heard the roar of his motorcycle turning on before she heard it drive off. She sighed and ran her hands over her face before making her way to the bed and turning off the light. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes and within minutes, was asleep.

* * *

**Review Review Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for this taking so long! School just started back up and I'm swamped with work. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you make me smile. Here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe.**

* * *

"_Do you know how embarrassing for my FRIENDS to tell me that you're sleeping with another one of my friends? How hard it is for me to find some excuse to come up with so I don't look like a totally joke?!" Kyle yelled. _

_Joseph looked at her from his place on the couch. He really did not want to deal with this after a long day off work. _

"_What do you want me to say Kyle? I tell them not to say anything after that, it's out of my hands."_

_Kyle gave a cynical laugh. "Really Joseph? It's a wonder anybody actually believes that we're happily married, you practically have a different secretary every week."_

_Joseph snorted at this comment. He did tend to go through them a lot. Not only because Kyle didn't like them once she found he was sleeping with them, but it did get boring with the same one after a while. _

"_All I ask is that you please stay away from my friends Joseph. It's hard enough to make friends without you sleeping with all of them. How would you like it if I slept with your friends?"_

_At this, Joseph immediately jumped off of the couch and pushed Kyle against the wall with her face in between his hand. _

"_You are mine." He said to her, " Besides, none of my friends, or rather anybody would want you. You're fat and lets face it babe, you're not the prettiest thing to look at either. You're lucky I married you." Kyle was breathing heavily as her face showed a little bit of terror as Joseph talked at her. "Now, I am very bored of this conversation. You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, do you understand me?" Kyle fervently nodded and Joseph smiled his award-winning smile. "Good." Joseph kissed her on the mouth before leaving her against the wall and walking up the stairs. _

_Kyle closed her eyes and slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face. Why did she even try? No matter what she did, he wasn't ever going to hers. She was always going to have to share him with other women, and she was really going to have to learn to watch what she said around him. _

Kyle instantly opened and her breathing was heavy. For the last few nights, she had been dreaming about Joseph. Well, not actually dreaming, having flashbacks more like. They were starting to progress to the bad times in their relationship and she did not want to relive those. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. Seeing that it was almost 8, she decided to get up and ready to start her day.

She had been looking for a job, but most of those required a resume, and she didn't have any experience to put on her resume, so it was pretty much a bust. Then there was the apartment hunting. Sure, she found some places that were all right, but she wanted her first apartment to be something she wanted. Not something she settled for.

As she showered, she thought about the other night. She hadn't seen Happy since they slept together and she was too much of a coward to show her face anywhere around the TM lot. He hadn't tried to contact her either.

Getting out of the shower, Kyle wrapped a towel around her and grabbed the blow dryer. When she was finished, she dropped the towel and went over to the drawer to pull out her bra and underwear. Looking to the side, she saw her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but replay the flashback in her head. Joseph was right, she wasn't as skinny as she used to be, and she did have large bags underneath her eyes, which probably wasn't very attractive. How could Happy want her? He was at the bar and probably drinking as well. She was just someone who was there; someone who threw herself at hi and he thought, what the hell?

Turning her back to the mirror, she continued dressing and walked over to the vanity to put on her makeup. She had secured a job interview at a bakery. Not that she did much baking; she was just hoping she could be a cashier or something.

She finished her makeup and decided to head out. Her interview was at 12 and it was already 11:45. Putting on her 3 inch Louboutin's, she walked out the door. She decided to go for a professional look and was wearing black slacks, and a tan banana republic blouse and blazer.

She stopped at the coffee shop just a few stores down from the bakery and got an iced chai and took a few sips before putting it in her car and walking to the bakery.

A bell chimed as she opened the door and a blonde pudgy woman in her early 40's greeted her with a smile.

"You must be Kyle" Kyle nodded and the woman ushered her to a table and chairs in the middle of the room.

"So, what brings you to my bakery" se asked with inquiring eyes

Kyle cleared her throat before she spoke, "I have recently decided that I wanted to expand my horizons and baking is something that I do enjoy doing and I feel that I could be a perfect match for this job."

The lady wrote something down in a notepad that was on the table and looked up at her, "and what qualifications do you have? Have you brought a resume, portfolio?"

Kyle looked at her and nervously pulled at her blazer, " I have had some experience with baking and I am a big people person. I know how to talk to people, and I know how to help them. I'm very creative and I feel like my personality would be a good for here.

The woman eyes her suspiciously before speaking, " yes, you seem to have a very open personality, but what's your experience with baking? Could you clarify that for me please?"

Kyle sat a little straighter and pulled at her blazer again, but before she could answer, the woman interjected.

"Listen, you seem like a very nice you lady, but I think I know what you're going to say next. Although your personality would be beneficial to my bakery, I do need someone who actually has baking and decoration experience- and not from a box."

Kyle looked at her sadly and the lady gave her tight-lipped smile before standing up, "thank you for coming in, but I just don't think you're going to be a good fit."

Kyle walked with her towards the door and muttered a thank you before leaving and heading to her car. She grabbed the rest of her chai and drank the rest in one gulp. Putting her hands on the steering wheel, she rested her head against it. What was she going to do? The money Joseph had given her was going fast. She hasn't found an apartment - at least in the good part of town- and the motel was costing her $80 a night. The diner she had applied to wanted someone with at least 2 years of experience and everybody else wanted experienced people too. There was only one other place that was hiring and she really didn't want to go there because it meant seeing Happy.

Defeated, Kyle slowly drove towards the TM lot. She really needed a job, and she wasn't going to let the fear of her weird relationship with Happy hinder her.

When she drove into the TM lot, she saw the line of bikes parked and she hoped Happy's bike wasn't there. She had thought a lot about her relationship with Happy – if you could call it that- and she really didn't know what to think. She knew she had never slept with him and he was there when she felt more vulnerable then she ever had in her life.

She got out of her car and steadied herself on the gravel with her heels and made her way to the office. She had called Gemma on the way and asked if she could talk to her so she hoped she would be in her office. She had almost made it to the office before she saw Jax.

"Hey, you lookin' for Happy? He's just inside the garage." Before Kyle was about to reply, Jax called out for him. "Hey Hap! Someone's here to see you." Jax winked at her and turned around passing Happy as he came out of the garage.

She stood there for a second and didn't know whether she should run for it, or stand her ground. But she was frozen in her spot.

"What're you doing here?" he asked walking up to her.

"I, uh, umm, I'm here to see Gemma." His eyebrows furrowed and Kyle hoped he didn't ask why.

"Why?"

Kyle sighed before running a hand over her face. She didn't look him in the eyes when she spoke, "I need a job."

"Hmm, and you want to work here?" he asked inching closer to her. Her breath was coming out harder and her heart was racing faster. Damn she was so attracted to this man.

"I umm, I'm hoping to."

Happy looked at her up and down a few times before speaking again. "Good," he replied before turning around and walking back towards the garage.

Kyle was left stunned for a second before she realized what she was really there for. She turned around and continued walking to the office door. When she reached her destination, she knocked a few time before entering.

Gemma was sitting at the desk rummaging through a few papers and looked at Kyle when she walked through the door.

"Hey." She said as she stood up.

"Hi." Kyle replied unsure of what to do.

Gemma walked to the edge of her desk and took her glasses off. "So, you lookin' for a job?" she asked leaning against the desk.

Kyle nervously pulled at her blazer. This woman was so intimidating; especially in all leather.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I could possibly help you out with any filing or phone calls. Basically anything you need, I can do it." She said trying not to ramble. She knew Gemma hated her rambling.

Gemma looked at her for a few seconds before speaking, "What experience do you have with automotive related work?" she said raising and eyebrow.

Kyle gulped. "I actually don't have much experience but I am a fast learner and I know I could do a good job".

Gemma stared at her again. She sighed. "Well, it would be nice to have someone who had actual fingers." Kyle gave her a weird looked. Gemma waved her hand. "You'll find out. You can start tomorrow at 8. The shop opens at 9 but I usually come in earlier to do paperwork. Don't be late."

Kyle's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much Gemma, you have no idea what this means to me. I really needed this job and you couldn't be more gracious. I won't be late and I won't let you-" Gemma held her hand up.

"You really need to stop that, baby". Kyle looked at her sheepishly and nodded turning to walk out the door. "Oh, and one more thing," Gemma said when Kyle got down to the end of the walkway, "you oughta thank Happy." She said before closing the door.

'_What did Happy have to do with this?' _she thought as she walked back to her car. No paying attention to her surrounding, she bumped into someone.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I was standing right in front of you." A gruff voice told her.

"I'm sorry, I just am really happy at the moment and I wasn't paying attention." She said looking down at the floor. She felt Happy put his finger under her chin and lift it up so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"You get the job?" he asked.

"Yes I did. I guess I should be thanking you?" He smirked at her before shrugging his shoulders.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Kyle spoke. "DO you possibly want to go somewhere to talk?"

Happy contemplated it for a second before nodding and leading her into the clubhouse.

* * *

**Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the support, I sat down and banged this one out real fast so you don't have to wait 2 weeks for an update. I've already started the next chapter and hopefully I finish by the end of this week but college is really kicking my ass write now. Well, I'll stop talking and let you read this chapter! **

**I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe **

* * *

Happy led her into the place she remembered passing out in. There was a bar, and a pool table, and what looked like mug shots on the wall. What the hell was this place? There were scantily clad girls walking around and cleaning and she couldn't help but feel a little insecure around them. They were all tall, and had really nice bodies. Not to mention she was in business attire. The place itself had a weird smell; like stale alcohol and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He lead her down the hall and she saw a motorcycle that looked sort of shrined. They kept walking until they reached a door and Happy ushered her in. She remembered this room as being the one she woke up in. She walked over and sat on the bed. She didn't know where to start so she hoped he would talk first.

He didn't. They sat in silence before Kyle spoke.

"About what happened the other day that I don't think it was a mistake, but I am still learning about how to be on my own, and I think you're just a distraction to me."

"A distraction?" his gruff voice asked.

"Maybe not so much a distraction but someone who could hold me back from my true potential." She stared at the floor and didn't dare look at him.

He was silent for a while and she snuck a look at his through strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

"Listen girl," he finally said, "I don't know you very well but I think everything you're saying to me is bullshit right now. From what I can see, you don't know how to do shit. You need someone to take care of you, and that's what your asshole husband did for so long. You need someone to show you. Someone to raise you all over again."

"I don't need to be raised, I'm not a child."

"You are a woman-child. You can't do anything for yourself, and I don't see anybody else in this town trying to help you other than me."

She looked up at him and he stared at her with his black eyes. She knew it was true. She didn't now how to do anything on her own and she couldn't even go home because her mother refused to speak to her until she made it right with Joseph. Nobody in this town was trying to help her, not that she knew many people. Hell, she couldn't even find a job.

"You're right." She said finally.

"I know I am. Girl, you need to accept the fact that your life is not going to be the same around her. You're going to start working here at TM and that means you're going to be affiliated with us now." He said coming over to her place on the bed and sitting next to her.

She looked at him sideways. "What do you mean 'affiliated with us?'"

"I mean with the club."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Sons of Anarchy. You've never heard of us? Seen the word written on the back of our kutte's?"

Kyle looked at him confused, "I guess, I mean I've heard the name around I think."

Happy chuckled, "You really are clueless girl, aren't you?" He looked down at her and Kyle looked at him sheepishly.

"We're a motorcycle club. Harley enthusiasts. We run this town and we keep it safe. That's all you need to know." He said with finality.

"O-Okay." Kyle replied.

"Now, you have this job, are you still in that dirty ass motel?" Kyle nodded her head. "Well, let's get looking on that apartment."

"I don't want to impose on you, Happy. You're at work, I can take care of this my myself," she said standing up and walking towards the door.

"You're already imposed one me, girl." He said getting up and well and opening the door for her. "There's a few places up the road that I think might work out- might not be up to your high standards, but they'll do".

Kyle reared her head at him, "What do you mean my 'high standards?'"

"I mean that you're a rich person who doesn't want to live in slums. You like expensive things."

"Is that supposed to make me a bad person ro something? Because I like nice things?"

"No, it just makes you a spoiled person" he replied as a matter of fact.

Who did this guy think he was to judge her? He didn't know her life. He didn't know what she had been through.

"I think I can look for these apartments on my own thank you." She said as sh walked passed him and out of the clubhouse.

Happy chuckled at her.

She turned around and looked at him, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Not at all princess."

"My name is Kyle, you can call me as such." She huffed before walking the rest of the distance to her car and getting in driving of as Happy stood laughing at her.

A few minutes down from TM, she saw the apartments Happy must have been talking about. She pulled up to the office and got out of the car. She hoped this was the place for her. Not only was it 3 minutes away from TM but she was in desperate need of finding a place that didn't charge her almost $100 a night.

She opened the door to the office and a bell rung to signal she was there. A woman came from behind a desk and greeted her.

"Hello, I'm CarrieAnne. How can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm actually looking for an apartment."

"Sure!" the lady said typing on her computer. "Now, do you need a one or two bedroom?"

"Umm, just a one bedroom, please" Kyle replied. CarrieAnne smiled at her and got up from her desk going over to a lockbox and grabbing a few keys.

"Alright then. I can show you the two different styles we have if you'll just walk with me,"

Kyle followed the lady outside and a few doors down, she was already unlocking a door and ushering Kyle inside.

"Now, this is the first model we have. This is a 932 square foot apartment with 2 and a half baths. Here is the living room, the kitchen and back there is the bedroom. We also have an upgraded model that has a washer and dryer along with a patio. Would you like to see that?"

Kyle fervently nodded her head and the woman ushered her out and down a few more doors. What kind of place didn't have a washer and dryer already inside? In Oakland, she had a washer and dryer in her closet so she wouldn't have to go far to do the laundry. My, how times had changed.

"Am I right?" CarrieAnne asked. Kyle was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even bother listening to what the woman had said.

"Yes." Kyle replied.

The woman started laughing "Of course. So you can go ahead and look around, I just have to make a quick phone call alright?" Kyle smiled and nodded her head and CarrieAnne excused herself outside.

The place looked a lot nicer than any of the other places she had been to and t was pretty roomy. She needed a place badly and decided she liked it well enough. She was just hopping it was in her price range. After a few minutes, CarrieAnne came back in to the apartment.

"So, what do you think?"

"I really do like it. How much is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's 768 a month and the only utilities you have to pay is your electricity. We take care of trash and water." CarrieAnne said smiling at her.

Kyle didn't know much, but that did sound reasonable to her. "Sure, I'll take it."

"Great!" The woman said with a big smile on her face. "Now, if you'll just follow me, we can go back to the office and sign some paperwork, alright?"

Kyle nodded and they went back to the office. After about and hour of reading and signing through everything, CarrieAnne was handing her a key to her very own apartment.

"Now, you can movie in tomorrow and since it is near the end of the month, I'll prorate this month and I'll give you next month half off, okay sweetie?"

Kyle smiled at her. "That would be great. Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you new in town? I've never seen you before."

"Y-Yes I am. Just moved." Kyle replied. She didn't want to tell a random stranger her whole life story.

CarrieAnne smiled at her. "Welcome to Charming, here is your key and lucky you, I live right next door so we will be neighbors and if you need anything, do not hesitate to call alright?"

"Thank you very much." Kyle said smiling at her.

When Kyle drove back to the motel around 7 after going to furniture stores to look and see what she could furnish her apartment with, she was super excited. Not only did she get a job, but also got an apartment in the same day. Things were starting to look up for her. When she opened the door to her apartment she screamed. She could see a man siting on the bed.

"You really need to learn to lock goddamn door" A voice told her from the dark.

She sighed in relief and turned on the light. Happy was sitting in the middle of the room.

She put her purse down on the chair next to the door and put her keys on the table.

"What are you doing here?" She said slightly annoyed. She still hadn't forgiven him for making fun of her.

"Came to check up on ya, and the door was fucking unlocked, so I let myself in."

"And you're plan was to scare me half to death?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"No, my plan was to show you how you need to lock your door." He said looking up at her. Damn she looked hot when she was bothered.

"Well, thank you, I will remember to lock my door, If you could please leave, I have to get some sleep for work tomorrow." She said motioning to the door.

Happy grinned at her and stood up from the bed walking towards her. She walked backwards kind of afraid. He looked like a lion stalking his kill. No, a snake slithering to his prey.

He slowly pinned her against the wall and was inches from her face. "Do you really want me to leave?" He asked pressing his hips into hers.

"No" she said breathlessly and Happy attacked her mouth with his. His tongue invaded her mouth and she welcomed it. His hands came up her side and to her breasts and he started massaging them earning a moan from Kyle. Her hand went down between then to unbuckle his belt and when she got it loose, he stepped out of them and walked backwards toward the bed.

Breaking the kiss, Kyle unbuttoned her blazer and Happy lifted Kyle's shirt above her head and expertly snapped her bra off. His eyes filled with hunger at looking at her bare breasts and immediately started to lick and suck them. Kyle's eyes rolled back and her immediately went in between them to grasp Happy. She heard him moan and her hand-started pumping harder. Happy smacked her hand away and unbuttoned her slacks pulling her underwear off with them. His face immediately went down between her legs and she was panting and driven to the point of ecstasy. When she came, she felt Happy smile between her legs and unexpectedly slammed into her. They both moaned and Happy started at a fast pace. Her legs instinctively went around his waist and he bent his head down to devour her neck. Her hand went between them to play with her clit and her hand was smacked away.

She looked up at Happy and gave him a confused look.

"You don't walk away from me you got that princess?" he said between moans.

She nodded her head fervently just wanted to find her release.

His hand fell down and found her clit and within seconds she came again with Happy following her after a few more short thrusts.

As they lay together breathing heavily Happy spoke "Princess?"

"Yes" she hummed.

"Lock the fucking door."

* * *

**Review Review Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I have gotten quite a few reviews about my grammar and punctuation. I honestly don't like to reread what I write, so I am looking for someone who I can send my chapters to who will proof read it and give me any comments or concerns. If you would like to be that person, please PM me. Otherwise, here is the next chapter, thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. Also, my timeline takes place in the first few episode of season 2, and I know I already referenced to Chucky and he's not really supposed to be with the Sons yet, but let's just pretend that he is okay? Thank you.**

**I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe**

* * *

When Kyle woke up around 6 o' clock, she heard the shower running and assumed that Happy was in there. She stretched a little and got out of bed walking towards the shower. She opened the door and Happy was getting out. She smiled at him and he smirked at her.

"You're up early," she said.

"I got shit to do today. I'll be gone for a little." He said drying himself off and pushing past her to the room.

Her smile fell and she turned to follow him, "Where are you going?"

"Blood drive today for the kids in Eureka." He said pulling his pants on.

"Really?" she said laughing. She didn't know where Eureka was but she was amused at the fact the Happy and the Sons were giving back to the community.

He turned to look at her, "Yup, Sons of Anarchy give back." He said matching her smile.

"I don't know much about the Sons of Anarchy, do you want to tell me more about it?" she asked sitting down on the bed and watching him throw a blue long sleeve shirt over his head.

He shook his head, "You're going to have to find that out yourself, girl. You'll know more if you decide to stick around."

"What do you mean stick around?"

"Stick around the club."

She nodded her head and got off of the bed, "Well I'm going to get ready. I start at the shop today. I'm pretty excited."

"Have you never had a job before?"

She stared at him blankly, "I've been a wife. That was my job."

He turned around and just shook his head. "I'll see you at TM," he said before walking out of the door.

She huffed and walked into the shower. After about an hour, she finally decided what she was going to wear. She blow-dried her hair and decided for a nice flip with lots of volume. Her makeup was very light consisting of a little mascara and some bronzer and just a touch of black eyeliner. She put on her dark skinny jeans and black V-neck with some knee high boots. If she was going to be working with Gemma and the Sons of Anarchy, she might as well start looking like she belonged.

Getting into her car she started the engine and was about to back up until she huffed, took her keys out of the ignition and went to lock the door to her motel. Happy didn't seem like he was in a very good mood with her and she didn't want him to have another excuse to be mad.

Arriving at TM, she saw many bikes outside with other club members she guessed, with a black van that said 'Eureka Children's Hospital S.O.A. Blood Ride For Kids' and saw many scantily clad girls outside. She turned off her car and made her way to the office.

"Hey girl, look at you, all bikered out and shit." Kyle turned to see a ma with curly hair and clear blue eyes walking towards her.

"I guess I am." she said with a nervous laugh. Many of the other guys were joking around sitting on their bikes.

"Leave the girl alone." A voice said and she sighed in relief when she saw Jax walking towards her. The guy with the curly hair winked and her and walked away. " Don't worry about, Tig. He doesn't bite, hard." Kyle giggled a little bit and he slashed her a dazzling smile. You Gemma's new helper, darlin'?" the man asked her. She looked down at his kutte and noticed it said 'V. President' on it.

"Uhh, yeah. She said to be here around 8." She replied.

"She's not here yet, should be in a couple of minutes." She smiled at him and he yelled at someone named Prospect.

A younger man with short wavy blonde hair came jogging up to them, "Take her to the office to wait for Gem."

"Sure" the younger guy said motioning her to the office. She smiled at Jax in a thank you and he nodded his head in acknowledgement

"So you're going to be helping around here?" The guy asked her.

"Yeah, just with the paperwork for a little bit until I can hopefully get a full time job."

"I'm Kip." He said smiling to her. He was cute.

"Kyle." She said as he opened the door for her.

"You can just sit right here," he said motioning to the chair at the immediate left of the door. "Kyle, that's unusual name for a girl."

"It's the one my mother gave me." She said matter-of-factly. She always hated when people commented at her name. She knew she had a boys name and it didn't help that everyone asked about it.

Kip raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really like it. I was supposed to be a boy and when I came out, I was a girl and my parents didn't have any other name picked out so I got stuck with it" Kyle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I have a nickname that I'm not too fond of." She could tell that he was trying to make her feel better.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Half-Sac." If Kyle was drinking water she was sure she would have spit it out all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, you're nickname is Half-Sac?" Kip nodded his head. Kyle was sure she didn't want to know but against her better judgment, asked anyways, "Why may I ask?"

His eyes lit up and he started to unbutton his pants. Kyle was frozen to her seat and didn't know what to do. Thankfully, right as she thought he was going to pull the down, the door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyle looked to her right and saw her knight in shining tattoos.

Kip looked like a deer in headlights. He quickly buttoned his pants up. "I was just umm showing her-"

"No, you ain't gonna show her shit. Get the fuck outta here, Prospect." Happy growled at Kip and Kyle was sure that Happy was going to punch him out. "What the hell did you let him do that for?" He said turning on her.

Kyle looked at him wide-eyed, "I didn't know what he was doing. All I asked him was why he was nicknamed Half-Sac."

"Don't ever ask him that again" Happy said with finality. All Kyle could do was nod.

She noticed he had put a grey shirt over his long sleeve.

"Came in ta see if Gem put you to work. Guess she ain't here yet."

"Clay said she'll be here in a few minutes."

Happy grunted and gave her a look up and down.

"Like the outfit." Kyle couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a second before Kyle remember, "I got an apartment yesterday and I'm allowed to start moving in later today when I get off." Happy's expression didn't change. "So I was wondering if you could possibly help me when you get back?"

Happy didn't say anything. "Might not be back tonight." He finally said.

"Oh, well that's okay. It was dumb of me to ask."

"Hold on girl, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll help when I get back." She smiled at him.

"I gotta get out there. See ya later princess." She said walking out the door.

Kyle smiled to herself. She was starting to feel really comfortable with this biker. It was weird considering she just broke up with her husband, there was something that this bald tattooed man had that she couldn't stay away from. She heard the door open and looked up to see Gemma walking through it.

"Oh, hey, I forgot you were coming today." The lady said looking completely bad ask in her flared jeans, leather bots, and leather jacket.

"I can come back later if you wa-"

"No, it's okay. I just have a busy day today and you're just going to have to watch me for now, alright?" Kyle nodded her head. She was more than thankful. She really didn't have the slightest clue how to do any of this stuff and she hoped that she would be able to pick some stuff up by watching Gemma.

She heard gunshots and instantly covered her head. Gemma looked at Kyle in amusement. This girl was way out of place, even if she did look the part…for now.

"Goddamn Happy," Kyle heard Gemma mutter and Kyle gave her a confused look.

By the time Gemma showed Kyle what to do, her head was spinning. She thought this was going to be easy, at least easier. Maybe she was just really out of experience. When someone came into the shop, she would have the people fill out a form. The mechanics would then come in, tell her what was wrong and she would enter that on the form. She would then call the customer to tell them the estimate of ho much is would cost and how long it would cost. She would then have to enter it on the computer into the system while also manually filing the paper and making sure that the mechanic was doing their job. Once the car was done, she would have to call the customer to tell them it was ready, make them pay, give them the key, and repeat. All the while answering the phone that rang repeatedly.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't that hard but Gemma was doing at least three cars at a time with a limited amount of workspace and mechanics. Kyle was also a little rusty when it cam to computers, other than her smart phone, she wasn't very tech savvy.

Kyle was currently sitting in the chair by the door while Gemma fervently looked through all the keys and paperwork. A lady had come to pick up her car and Gemma couldn't find the keys.

The phone rang and Gemma muttered 'Shit' before answering, "Yeah? Hold on." A man Kyle had found out to be named Piney walked in holding a package.

"Mail." He said handing the package to Gemma.

"Just drop it there." Gemma said turning to the file cabinet.

"Anything I can do?" Gemma looked relieved

"Hunt down the keys to the Gold Sebring".

"Sure, Right this way sweet cheeks" the older man told the lady. He ushered her out of the door and Gemma sat down opening the package. She pulled out a bag and then pulled out what looked to be a white Michael Meyers mask.

"I have to do a few things, Kyle." She said turning to her. "You can leave now. The older lady said before practically sprinting out the door.

Kyle sat and looked around before shrugging her shoulders and deciding it was best to leave. She walked to her Navigator and decided she would go to the hotel to get her ckothes and things and check out before she got charged for another day.

She then ade her way to the apartment complex she was now going to live in. She walked into the office to find CarrieAnne who gladly gave her the key to the apartment and Kyle hauled her stuff in. She knew she would have to get a bad before the day was out. She had never slept on the floor and she wasn't going to start now.

Going back to the furniture store she was at the day before, she saw a cigar shop that looked like it was opening and decided to stop by. She didn't know if Happy smoked cigars but she thought it would be a nice present for him when he got back.

"She opned the door and a bell rang to indicate that someone was in the store. She looked around and saw boxes and realized that they weren't open yet.

"Can I help you?" A man with grey hair in a suit asked her.

"I was just looking to find my … friend a cigar, but you guys aren't open so I'll just-"

"Ahh, I see. Well, I can give you a sample. An incentive to get you to come back in." He said rummaging though a box and handing Kyle a cigar. She looked down and saw the cigar read Romeo y Julieta.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you." She said smiling.

"Ethan Zobelle" The man said extending his hand Kyle stuck her hand out as well and shook it.

"Kyle Marsden."

"Ahh, married to Joseph Marsden I see?" He said grinning.

Kyle stared at him. This was the first person she had met that made a direct reference to her being married to Joseph. What was she supposed to say? She decided to play coy.

"Yes, you could say that, Well I should be going." She said holding up the cigar. "Thank you for this."

"My pleasure," Zobelle said still grinning at her. She smiled and walked out the door.

By the end of the day, Kyle was beat. She had managed to buy a few items for her apartment. Mostly just the essentials: bed, bedframe, couch, coffee table, and a dresser. She was able to bring the mattress home with her, and with the help of CarrieAnne and her husband, she was able to get it into her bedroom. The rest of the furniture had to be ordered unfortunately and would take a few days. She sighed as she finished putting on her sheets. She was starving but she was too tired to go anywhere and she hadn't gone grocery shopping.

Deciding she just wasn't going to eat, she got up turned off the light and fell asleep dreaming of a certain bald headed tattooed biker.

* * *

**Review Review Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry this is a little short, but this is the chapter that's really going to get the ball rolling when it comes to the plot and everything. Also, I do have a Beta, Denise, now so thank you to her! yay! Now without further ado, red on!**

**I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe**

* * *

When Kyle woke up in the morning, it was around 11. She didn't realize she had been that exhausted. She quickly looked at her phone to see if anybody had called. There were no missed calls and no messages so she decided that when Gemma needed her, she would call.

Getting out of bed, Kyle decided to shower and get ready for the day. Do some grocery shopping and maybe stop by the garage to see if they needed her. In hopeful anticipation of seeing Happy, once she was done with her shower, she put on something that she was sure he would like. She didn't know what their relationship status was, but she did like having sex with him and she knew that he liked having sex with her.

When she finished doing her hair, a nice blow dry with a little curl at the end, she heard a knock on her door. Confused, Kyle threw on her robe and went to open the door. When she opened it, it wasn't a face she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man in the doorway.

"Just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing." Than man said smirking at her.

"You don't need to come and check on me, Joseph. It just makes things harder.

Joseph smiled at her and pushed his way past her into the apartment.

"This place…it's…cozy." He finally managed to get out.

"Well considering that I was basically left with no money, this is all I can afford right now. " She said pulling her robe closer into her and following Joseph into her room.

"Wow, a mattress on the floor, Sweetie?" He said, laughing slightly.

Kyle looked at the floor. Why did he come and seek her out if all he was going to do was make fun of her and put her down.

"I was having dinner with some colleagues yesterday, and a man by the name of Ethan Zobelle, asked me if I enjoyed the cigar he gave to my wife yesterday. Any idea about that?" Joseph inquired turning to her.

Kyle didn't know what to say. She hadn't told him that she was trying to get a cigar for her husband. "I didn't come out and say we were married. He asked me and I responded. I am still your wife you know.

Joseph nodded his head slowly, "You're right. You are still my wife. What are you hiding underneath your robe that you're holding yourself so tight?" He asked eyeing her.

Kyle gulped. She was wearing a rather scandalous get up underneath and she really didn't was Joseph to see.

"Nothing," she said quickly wrapping the robe tighter around her.

"Aww, come on doll, I am still your husband, remember?" He said walking towards her and putting his hands on the edges of her robe.

Kyle's eyes darted around the room and her breathing was starting to get heavy. She gulped again as Joseph's hands brought hers down and opened her robe.

"Wow sweetie, this looks really nice. Who, pray tell, are you wearing this for?"

Kyle looked at the floor again. How he could make her feel so small was unbelievable.

"It isn't for that biker that you've been whoring around with is it?"

Kyle's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Joseph cut her off.

"Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about. I have people around here that have told me they've seen you with a member of the Sons of Anarchy. Even told me you got a job at the auto shop they run."

Kyle didn't know what to say. Everything he said was true. Who was telling him these things? She continued to look down at the floor and didn't say anything.

Before she knew it, Joseph had her pinned against the wall and was attacking her neck. The robe was discarded to the floor and Joseph dropped to his knees immediately burying his face into her center. Kyle gasped out of surprise and tried to push his face away. Joseph responded by slapping her hands away, pulling her underwear aside and invading her with his tongue. Kyle moaned and silently chastised herself. She wanted to tell him to stop, but he hadn't ever really voluntarily done this to her and she couldn't help but love it. The feeling he was giving her was very welcome.

Joseph continued his ministrations with his tongue and one of his fingers made its way inside her. Kyle threw her head back and hit it on the wall. She didn't care to think about the pain, all she could think about was Joseph's tongue. She moaned again loudly and she could feel herself about to cum. She grabbed Joseph's hair and curled her toes.

"Joseph, oh my god. I'm going to cum."

She suddenly felt nothing. She looked down to see Joseph smiling at her and slightly laughing.

'What- wh- why did you stop?"

Joseph's laughter continued to get louder.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, my dear. You are so pathetic. Any person who gives you attention."

Kyle suddenly felt disgusted with herself. He was right. She didn't even think about how shitty he was to her. All he had to do was get down on his knees and she was completely okay with him.

"You need to get out."

"What do you mean doll?" He asked her getting to his feet.

"Get out."

"You don't want me to leave," touching his finger against her cheek.

"I said get out!" Kyle yelled.

Joseph just looked at her and smirked. He blew her a kiss and chuckled on his way out the door.

Kyle was dirty. She immediately stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into the shower again, scrubbing at her skin painfully until it was red. Tears were flowing freely and she was practically choking on the combination of tears and water. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Finally getting out, she wrapped herself in a towel and threw herself onto the bed.

God, she really was the most stupid person in the world. Pathetic, as Joseph had called her. Here she was, finally getting over him (with the help of Happy) and she just lets him waltz into her apartment and lets him take advantage of her. She sighed heavily and rolled over so her face was down into the mattress. Overwhelmed with emotion, she used the technique that she did when she would be upstairs while Joseph was downstairs. She screamed.

After her throat was scratchy, she decided she'd had enough screaming for the day. She turned back over and wondered what she was going to tell Happy. IF she was going to tell Happy. Were they even really together? They were obviously having lots of sex and she had told him on numerous occasions that she didn't want him, but he always showed up.

Deciding she really needed to continue on with what she had planned for the day, she got up, struggled to get ready, and headed to the local market.

* * *

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
